The Yamani Shang
by On top of cloud 9
Summary: This is about the Shang Eagle from the Yamani Islands. She left her family when she was only five, to train at Shang. Now she's back. She has her title, and is searching for her friends. You'll never guess who she is and who her friends are...
1. The Shang Eagle

**A/N: Ok I came up with this idea when I was sleeping...Don't ask how I just did...anyway I told my friend and she thought it was a good idea so here's a small chapter tell me what you think...**

**Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize...everything else belongs to the amazing Tamora Pierce. **

The Shang Eagle stood, in a plain cotton shirt and breeches, aboard the ship Summer Days, taking in the smells of the ocean and the sweet summer air. It was a small ship, barely big enough for a small crew, a few passengers, and of course the passengers' horses. The small crew consisted of; a captain, a cook, a healer, and three other necessary people. The ship was traveling from the Yamani Islands, with two passengers, both bound for Tortall. The Shang Eagle was one, and the other was an elderly widow, searching for a fresh start. The Eagle didn't talk much, and when she did it was never about anything personal. Not even her name was ever mentioned. A few days into the voyage, everyone stopped asking her questions. They realized that she wouldn't tell them anything about herself, and they quit trying. The teenage Shang sighed. She led a very lonely life. She had spent years training at Shang. When she was five years old, her parents had given her permission to go to the Shang temple to train. So she had uprooted her life, left her friends and family, and moved to a new place with new faces. She had trained hard and long, with hopes of someday returning home. Now that she had received the rank of master and the name Eagle, she'd finally gotten the chance. She had returned home to the Islands, only to find that her sister and her friends had left, as she had. She stayed for a while, visiting with her parents. She did things with them that she had never done before. Such as, bake with her mother, and laugh and tell jokes with her father. She then learned that everyone else that she had held dear, were now in Tortall. She had left at once, promising to return home someday soon. And now, here she was on a ship, setting out to see where others dreams had taken them. She tore her eyes away from the horizon, and went down below deck to visit her mare, Destiny.

"Hey Girl," she cooed. Her voice was tender and sweet, unusual for a Shang. Destiny whinnied in reply. "We'll be docking soon I imagine." she told the pony. Destiny nuzzled the girl's cheek affectionately. She giggled softly. "You always know when something's wrong, don't you?" She sighed. "I'm scared Dest." she said quietly. "I'm afraid they won't remember me. It's been so long..." Destiny gave her mistress a look that said, 'Of course they'll remember you! Stop worrying!' The teen looked into her mare's eyes and said, "I hope so Dest, I hope so." She gave Destiny one last pat, before turning down the hallway and entering her room. She quickly checked that she had all of her meager belongings, and that they were all secured in her saddle bags. She made sure that her coin purse was still wrapped in a spare shirt, and in the very bottom of one of the bags. She left the room and went up to watch as they neared the harbor.

It was two hours before the boat had finally docked at Port Caynn, and the passengers were once more on dry land. The horses were unloaded and the two ladies went their separate ways. The Shang Eagle and her beloved horse, began the long journey up to Corus.

When she reached the Lower City, the girl held close to her belongings. She took a quick moment to look around. Everywhere people were bustling about carrying everything from babies to packages. _It must be market day. _She mused. She looked up the hill to the Palace. _Here goes nothing._ She told herself. She urged Destiny up the hill towards the Palace, the Monarchs, and her friends.

**A/N: So? what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! And I know it's short but this was just to see if I should keep going...Oh and I purposely didn't mention her name in this chapter...you'll find out what it is soon enough though...**


	2. Arrivals, Meetings, and Spars

**A/N: Wow! I got a ton of reviews! And every single one of you wanted to know who the girl was! Anyhow glad you all liked it so much! I have lots of plans for this story, and I hope you all will keep reading and reviewing! Oh and just to answer a few reviews for everyone…I didn't mention her name not because she's someone we know…but because I didn't want you to know just yet…although one of you (and I'm not sure how) guessed exactly who my mysterious character was! Creepy huh? But don't worry you'll find out in this chapter I promise…**

**Disclaimer: Ok ok, I'll admit it, I don't own Tortall, Yamani Islands, or any of the places in them, or any of Tammy's characters either…but I do own my characters, including the Shang Eagle, and others to come, as well as the wonderful plot! **

**Review Answers at the bottom!**

When the Shang Eagle reached the Palace gates, it took only a moment to convince the guards of who she was and what her purpose was. The two stocky men hurried to open one of the large iron gates. As soon as the girl and her horse were through, the gate clanged shut. The sixteen year old nodded her thanks to the working men, and rode up the hill to the stables at the far side of the Palace. The guards at the gate had told her to ask for Stefan once she got there.

At the door to the stables, she hopped off of Destiny's broad back, and led her inside. She looked around for someone she could talk to, and found a small boy, grooming a large appaloosa. _He must be a page._ She thought. "You there!" she called out. The boy jumped and turned around. "I was wondering if you could tell me where to find Stefan, the hostler." she said kindly. The boy said nothing, but pointed upwards. Then he picked up a brush and went back to doing his work.

"I'm sorry, but he's where?" she asked, puzzled.

He looked her in the eye, pointed upwards again and said, "Up. There." Then he turned his back on her and finished grooming his mount.

Still utterly confused, the Shang decided to ask someone else. She found another page walking by, and stopped him to ask where Stefan was. He too, pointed up and then kept walking. Next she found a girl page, locking her mares' stall door.

"Excuse me," she said politely. The small girl turned to face her.

"Yes?" she asked in a small voice.

The teen smiled. "I was just wondering if you could possibly tell me where to find Stefan."

The girl pointed and said, "He's up there."

"Augh! You're the third person who's said that!" yelled the Shang angrily.

"I'm sorry milady," the girl said quietly. "But that's where he is."

The young woman calmed down. "Can you show me please? I'm very confused…"

The page nodded and walked over to a nearby ladder. "He stays up there. He doesn't like people all that much…he prefers the horses." She tapped the rungs of the ladder, and said, "Stefan! There's someone to see you!" The Shang heard grumbling from up in the loft, and then saw a man begin to descend the wooden ladder.

The page turned to the older girl and said, "There you go, now if you don't mind I'll be going now." she turned and was about to run off when The Shang held out a hand and said, "Thank you, you were most helpful." She opened her hand, gave the girl a silver coin. The page took the money greedily and ran off.

By the time the girl was out of sight, the man had reached the ground and was studying the teenager before him. He nodded once, as if in approval, and extended a hand.

"I'm Stefan," he said in a husky, yet soft voice. "And who might ye be?"

The Shang quickly looked the man over. He had salt and pepper hair, and a fair complexion. His skin was lightly browned from the sun, but no where near as dark as the Bazhir she had encountered. He had deep brown eyes that were full of emotion and mystery. He looked to be about in his late-forties or early-fifties. She smiled and grasped his outstretched palm.

"I'm the Shang Eagle, and this is my horse Destiny." she replied.

Stefan had been staring at the mare intently, and when her name was mentioned, he reached out with a calloused hand to pat her soft nose. He nodded to the girl and cooed to the large mare. She was about seventeen and a half hands tall, he guessed, and was pure white, with a yellowish colored mane and tail. Her nose was a light pink color, and her eyes were dark brown.

The teen watched, fascinated, as the hostler looked over every inch or her mare. He ran his talented hands up and down her muscled legs. He looked at each of her hooves in turn, checked her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. He ran his fingers along her tall back, and danced them along her withers, making her prance. He turned to the Shang and said, "Ye have a beautiful horse here."

She smiled. "Well thank you, that's a lovely compliment."

Stefan studied the teens face for a moment and then asked, "What did ye say yer name was again?"

"I didn't," she replied simply. She contemplated telling this man who she was and what her name was, but decided against it.

Stefan nodded. "Now what was it that ye needed me help for?"

The Shang told him that she would be staying at the Palace for a while, and was told to bring Destiny to him.

Stefan beckoned her to follow him, and led her to another row of stalls. "This is where the visitors' stalls are," he said pointedly. He found an empty one that had fresh bedding in it. "Ye'll take this one." he said, and then stood back to let the mare inspect her knew home. After they got the horse settled in, Stefan led the way to a feed room, and the tack room. The teen left her saddle and bridle in the tack room and fetched some grain for Destiny. She met Stefan back at the stall. He had gotten her some hay and fresh, cool water. She thanked Stefan and watched him as he returned to his loft. She sighed and turned to her mare. "Well Dest, this is it." she whispered. Destiny nudged her mistress with a soft, and slightly wet, nose. She gave her one last pat and said, "Bye Dest, see you tomorrow." With that, she walked up to the Palace.

She went through the large wooden doors at the head of the Palace, and found the head servant. She told him her name and that she wished to stay a while, and he gave her a set of rooms, told her where to find it, and gave her a key. She thanked the man and took her bag up to her quarters.

She fumbled with the lock on her door, and finally got it to open. She pushed the door back and walked in. She quickly shut the door behind her. She dropped her bag in a chair, and looked around. She whistled softly. This was a big room. It had a huge four poster bed right in front of her. It had a large walk-in closet to her right, a privy and dressing room to the left of the closet and to her right was another door. She went over and unlocked that one too. It was a study, with a large window looking out over the courtyard, a mahogany desk facing the window, and bookshelves filled to the top with every book imaginable. She whistled again, this time much louder. She went over to the window, and looked out. She could see the stables from here, as well as the entire courtyard. She saw what looked like practice courts, and decided to go out there after washing up. She left her study and went into her privy. There was a wash basin, and a knob on the wall for water. She turned the knob to hot, and pulled it out. The basin filled up quickly, and the young Shang sank into the blissful warmth. She scrubbed off all the dust from traveling, and the spray of the ocean from sailing.

Once she was clean and refreshed, she pulled out a pair of breeches and a cotton shirt. She stepped into her slipper shoes, and went off in search of a sparring dummy. She walked along the long unending hallways, and was looking at the beautiful paintings on the walls. She was on the floor before she realized that she had run into someone. "I'm so sorry!" she said hastily. "That was very rude of me!" She stood quickly and turned to help the other person up. She lifted their hand and pulled them off the stone floor. She gasped as she recognized who she had run into. He had thick, jet black hair, which was graying slightly. His face was well defined, almost as if the gods had carved him out of clay, and his most noticeable feature, were his sparkling sapphire eyes.

"Your Majesty, I apologize, you see I'm visiting here and I got lost, and I was trying to find the practice courts, and I'm extremely sorry!" The Shang said hurriedly, jumping between thoughts rapidly.

Jon held up a hand to silence her.

She immediately quieted.

"First of all, no need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. Had I been paying attention this never would have happened." he told her gently.

The teen was confused. _A King that demands no penance?_ _This is very strange…_

"And second of all," Jon continued. "Please, call me Jon. I like it much better than 'Majesty'."

She was shocked. _He not only demands there be no penance, but also that I not call him by his title? This place gets weirder by the minute…_

She shook her head. "I'm sorry your Majesty, but it would not be right for me to call you by your name. I am but a poor humble commoner." she said, looking at her feet.

Jon placed three fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. He studied her face for a moment and then said, "You're not from around here are you? And yet you look very familiar…"

She smiled at him. "You're very clever Majesty, I am from the Yamani Islands, and I've never been to Tortall before. I am the Shang Eagle, and I have come to visit my dear sister and friends." she said. "Perhaps you know my sister though?" she asked.

"Perhaps," replied Jon.

The Shang went with the King into his study, and told him of her true identity, and of who her sister, and friends were. Jon laughed heartedly after she finished her story. "So you don't mean to tell them who you are right away? You wish to see if they remember on their own?" he asked.

She nodded, and said, "Yes Sir," -Jon had gotten her to call him Sir instead of Majesty, but still couldn't get her to call him Jon. She refused, saying that no matter who she was, it wasn't right to call him Jon.-

"Then by all means, feel free my dear." He said, grinning. She stood and left, she was going to find the practice courts before it got dark.

She finally found her way outside, and managed to find the practice yard. There were targets set up for shooting, dummies for sparring, and all sorts of other training exercises.

She walked over to the sparing dummies and found one that was about her height. She started out with simple kicks and punches, then moved into harder ones. Soon she had accumulated a crowd, but seemed not to notice. She was entranced with her work, and nothing could distract her. She punched and kicked and blocked and continually picked up the pace. Soon she was like a colored blur, attacking an unmoving target. Then she abruptly stopped, and took a deep breath. As she turned to go, a cheer erupted out of her audience. She jumped in surprise, and landed in a fighting stance. When she saw that it was just people admiring her work out, she loosened her muscles and stood up. As she once more turned to leave, a short, stocky woman struggled to get out of the crowd saying, "Excuse me, please." Since it didn't seem to be working, she took another approach. "Move!" she boomed. Everyone immediately went silent and let the tiny, yet temperamental woman through.

The Shang gasped. Coming towards her now, with her flaming red hair and bright amethyst eyes, was her idol. Sir Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau. When the woman was right in front of her, she bowed Yamani Style. Alanna, having been trained in etiquette, bowed back in the same fashion. They both rose at the same time and Alanna said, "That was quite a show you put on there."

The teen blushed. "I didn't know anyone was watching…"

Alanna grinned. "No need to feel awkward, I thought you were amazing! How would you like to have a real partner?" she asked hopefully.

"Well I am a bit tired…" she began.

Alanna's face fell slightly.

"But, I could always use more practice!" she added with a smile. _This could be interesting. _She thought to herself. _I heard she was trained by the Dragon himself…_

They each took up a fighting stance, waiting for the other to make the first move. The crowd formed a circle around them and were cheering immensely. "Ready when you are," she said to the older woman. Alanna took that moment, when the girl was slightly distracted, to attack. She punched, kicked, and then punched again, only to be blocked each time by the Shang. She tried some more attacks, all to be blocked by the girl who was three times younger than her. _She blocks everything I throw at her!_ thought Alanna. In that moment, Alanna was dumped on her rump by the young Shang. The crowd tried to muffle their laughs, in hopes of not arousing the Lionesses' famous temper. Even the teenager had to stifle a giggle. It wasn't every day that you got to see the King's Champion sprawled on the ground like a page might be. Alanna flipped up, dropping her feet to the ground as soon as she was straight. She once more took up the fighting stance, and began to attack. The girl once again blocked each and everyone. Then Alanna thought of something. She struck with her fists, making sure that the young girls eyes were locked with her own. While the Shang was blocking the fist attacks, Alanna very discreetly swept her right leg behind the teens and pulled. The girl fell backwards, and quickly spun and landed in the correct way. She stood up laughing.

"I knew you would get me back some way or another!" she said, still grinning.

Alanna grinned back. "Well I couldn't let you get away with dumping me like you did!"

When the audience realized that both were laughing, they joined in.

The teen extended a hand. "That was a most enjoyable spar, Sir Alanna. We must do it again some time, only not exactly in the same way." Alanna shook the girl's hand and said, "I agree, you are the most challenging opponent I've had in a long time! And please, it's just Alanna."

The Shang nodded, and said, "Well I am still very tired from my journey, so I shall be retiring to my rooms now." She started off towards the Palace. "Oh and thanks again Alanna!" she called over her shoulder.

**A/N: Ok I lied…you don't find out who she is in the chapter…I'm sorry…But I swear you will definitely know in the next one! Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye… does anyone else ever wonder why people say that? I do…cuz I mean…getting a needle stuck in your eye would hurt…not to mention if I did lie after saying that I wouldn't let anyone stick one in me…shrug I dunno…I'm confusing myself…Once again sorry for not telling you yet…But trust me! It will be worth it when you do!**

**Answers:**

**nativewildmage: I'm glad...lol you'll never guess…you'll just have to wait till next chapter! **

**Sunkissed Guacamole: Ok, here's more…and I am online! But you're not!**

**ElvislivesAgain: k, I will! How is the hell did you guess that? That's exactly who she is! But shh! Keep it to yourself! **

**Shang Warrior Phoenix: Hmm…Are you sure about that? I'll tell you this: I promise, it's not someone we know…it's a new character…I also promise that I will let everyone know in the next chapter!**

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: K, will do! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Padme Amidala2121: I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter for you! Hope you like it!**

**Confusedknight: Here's more…hope you like it! Sorry can't tell…at least not just yet:D I promise it'll be soon though!**

**HyperKathryne: Glad you think so! I updated…but I don't think it helps you know who she is… **

**Sorceress Shadow Rain: I know…scary huh? jk! lol! But I get too many ideas while I sleep…yup bad you…but I do the same thing…lol! hurry up and be done w/ your punishment already! Plz!**

**limegirl62: I know I know…I'm getting to it though! Hope you liked this one! **

**lianhuaflower13: lol! Loser! I noticed Janni…**

**charm: I'm sorry! I can't! It'll spoil it! But I updated and I'm very glad that you like it! Please don't go mad! Cuz if you go mad, then I'll go mad! I promise I will tell in the next chapter! **

**Kokari: I'm hurryin, I'm hurryin...So how was it? And I'm sorry but you can't know that information yet…it's classified…lol **

**wildace keladry2005: I hope that's a good interesting…**

**SmileyFacePerson: Ha ha! I purposely didn't want anyone to know yet…so I hope you don't figure it out! It would ruin the surprise! But I'm glad you liked it! And don't worry, you'll find out soon enough!**


	3. Dreams, Dresses, and Morning Exercise

**A/N: I know, I know, you're all probably about ready to beat me to a pulp for keeping my mystery girl a mystery…but I had a good reason! In fact I had a whole bunch…I just can't seem to remember any of them…Anyway, I promise that you will know in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Ok let's see here…The Shang Eagle is mine…as is her horse…Melissa too…and that's about it…unless you would believe that I am secretly Tamora Pierce…no? Well, I thought not…**

**Review Answers at the bottom!**

When the Shang got back to her rooms, she found the door slightly ajar. She silently pushed it open and cautiously stepped into her bedroom, latching the door behind her. She looked around for signs of an intruder. When she found none, she sighed in relief. _I must have forgotten to latch it when I left earlier._ She thought.

But as the sigh escaped her lips, a clatter sounded from the privy. A minor curse followed. The teenager slowly walked over to her open wash room door, now noticing the light coming from within. She stopped and pressed up against the wall next to the wooden door frame. She quickly peered into the small room and almost gasped at what she saw. She caught herself just in time though. In the middle of the floor, was a woman on her hands and knees, going through the girl's bags. Then suddenly she jumped up, and hurried out of the privy. The Shang stepped behind the woman as she ran into the bedroom. She locked one arm around the struggling woman, by draping it around her neck –loosely, yet not so- and grasping her opposite shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the older woman harshly.

She said nothing, only proceeded to shake.

The teen tried again, this time more violently. **"What are you doing here?"**

The woman seemed utterly terrified.

_Unusual for a spy…_Thought the girl. _Unless of course she's an extremely good faker…_

In reply, the woman carefully extended a small calloused hand -that looked like it was most used for scrubbing floors- and pointed at the lighted privy.

Taking her eyes off the back of her prisoners head, she looked into the small room. For the second time that day she was surprised at what she saw in there. Instead of all her belongings spread out on the floor as they had been moments before, they were all neatly arranged in her bags, sitting by the wash basin in the corner. She pondered that for a minute. _Peculiar…very peculiar…if she was going through my things, why re-arrange differently than they were before? When I left earlier my bathing things were on the edge of the basin, now they too were put away. Perhaps she didn't remember where everything was or else…uh oh…_

She quickly thought up another question for the terrified woman.

"Who are you working for?" she asked gruffly, not wanting to give away her thoughts. The woman responded by shifting her hand –which still pointed to the privy- and pointing at the floor.

"You work for the floor?" said the Shang, slightly amused. The woman shook her head, and whispered something softly. Unfortunately, the teen didn't hear her.

"What was that?" she questioned.

"T-the P-p-palace," she stuttered in perfect common.

_Damn it, she **is** a maid. I should have known from the start…No one here knows who I am, so there wouldn't be spies…but maids always come to clean the rooms…but just to be sure…_

"Are you a maid?" the teen asked the woman quietly. She nodded vigorously in reply. She quickly released the maid and apologized.

"I'm terribly sorry miss, I thought you to be a spy…"

The maid smoothed her skirts, causing ripples in the fabric with her long slender fingers. "No milady," she replied "It is my fault. I should not have entered your rooms without your consent. Forgive me." She bowed low, and turned to leave, but the Shang stopped her.

"Please miss, may I have your name?" she asked kindly.

The woman saw no reason as to why she shouldn't, so she said, "If it pleases milady, my name is Melissa."

"Thank you Melissa."

Melissa nodded and left The Shang to her thoughts.

The Eagle sighed. _Why do I always have to be so god damn paranoid!_ She scolded herself. _Of course she was a maid! Not everyone knows who I am…_

She went into her clean privy, and cleaned her teeth for bed. Then she undressed, neatly folding her clothes in a pile by her dresser. Then she slid in between the soft sheets of the overly large bed.

As she drifted into a deep slumber she thought she heard a voice say, _I've been waiting for you…_

At first the girls dreams were peaceful, filled with memories of her sister, but then, they turned into nightmares…

_She was walking along in a meadow, when she spotted smoke rising in the distance. It looked very far off, but as soon as she thought about being there, she was much closer. She ran the last bit of ground, and gasped as she realized what it was coming from. She was standing outside the Palace._

_The thick black smoke that was rising to the horizon was streaming out of the Palace roofs. The castle was engulfed in orange and red flames. They licked at the widows, and burned through the doors. In just a matter of moments, anything that could burn had; leaving only charred stone and molten glass. _

_She had stood; watching quietly, knowing there was nothing she could do, and she hadn't noticed the tears that were silently rolling down her lightly tanned Yamani face. As she watched the fire slowly die out, she heard a woman's ear piercing scream from inside the still smoking ruins. The sound made her blood run cold, and her heart stopped. Everything else ceased to exist. _

No. _she thought. _No no, please anyone but her!

_She bolted for the once glorious Palace, and followed the shrieks and sobs of anguish, to a small woman trapped under a fallen stone pillar. Her clothes were torn and tattered, and the heavenly fabric; burnt. A young man who looked to be about in his mid twenties was trying desperately to free her, but was not succeeding._

_He had many emotions in his face, and she could read them all: Fear, sorrow, grief, distress, torment and pain. All jumbled together in his sad eyes. She quickly moved to help the man. He was startled at first, to see another being in the desecrated building, but accepted her help with a small, lopsided grin. His face still held all the same emotions, but he tried hard not to show them. The trapped lady screeched yet again, as fresh tears sprang to her eyes, and drew tracks down her face. The man tried to soothe the woman by saying, "It'll be ok darling, I have help now, we'll save you."_

_Then he nodded to the Shang, and together they lifted the pillar, and moved it to the side of the hurting woman, before dropping it with exhaustion. As soon as he had dropped the heavy stone, he ran to be at his wife's side._

_But he never made it to her, for when he passed the opening in the wall that had once been a window, he was stopped. A painted gold arrow with bright silver Stormwing feathers buried itself deep in his chest. He grasped the shaft of the arrow, and looked down at his wound. It was bleeding heavily, the crimson color staining his blackened tunic. He gasped at the sight and stared out into the courtyard._

_There was an awful looking man, with dark brown locks that seemed to be alive, eyes as black as night that stared into your soul, and a crossbow in his large scarred, bony hands. When he saw that he had hit his target, he grinned an evil grin. Many of his teeth were missing, and where the empty holes were, maggots squirmed to get out. Her stomach lurched at the sight, but she forced herself to watch. _

_This was his doing. All of it. It had to be! She clenched her fists so tightly that her nails bit into her flesh, causing droplets of scarlet blood to seep under her short fingernails and into the lines of her palms. _I will make him pay!_ She promised herself silently. Her gaze shifted to the wounded man. He knew that he wouldn't make it; there was no way he could. His once sparkling sapphire eyes filled with tears as they rested upon his wife for the last time. _I love you._ He mouthed, before collapsing in an unmoving heap on the charred marble floor. _

_The evil man laughed menacingly as the crown prince fell. His horrid, putrid, laugh echoed for all the world to hear. Then he hooked his crossbow across his saddle, and galloped off into the distance. The teen Shang stared at the spot he had been in before rushing to do what was possible for the princess. The young woman had turned deathly pale, and was struggling for breath. The pillar had crushed most of her ribs and compressed her lungs. Her frail body shook with tremors; of her pain, grief, and tears. Tears for herself, her husband, her family, and her country. Her watery hazel-brown eyes fell upon the girl holding her hand…_

"_Sister." she gasped, more for the pain of speaking than that of realization. "I-I," she struggled with her body, urging it to give her breath for her last words. "I love you." Then her eyelids slowly drooped, her head fell to the side, and her hand went limp in the Shang's strong grasp. She was no more. Tears poured down the young lady's face, causing her vision to blur. "I love you too Cricket." she whispered before bending over her sisters body and sobbing quietly to herself._

_Then she stood, not bothering to wipe her eyes, and for the first time since entering the room, looked around. The hard floor was littered with bodies. They had all been killed in the fire. She walked around to each body in turn, the only life in a room of death, checking for a pulse, and trying to identify the people who never stood a chance. Even though she wasn't from this country, nor had never visited, she had heard stories and songs, and knew enough to know some of whom were gone. Here was the Duke of Naxen, Sir Raoul the Knight Commander, Alanna the Lioness, Duke Gareth the younger, Lord Wyldon, and many others who she couldn't recognize. She found the other royals, King Jonathan who she had only just met, Queen Thayet, who through the soot was still extraordinarily beautiful, Princesses Kalasin and Lianne, Princes Liam and Jasson, and then of course Roald and Shinkokomi. _

There's no one left. _She realized with a pang. _He made sure of it.

_Then suddenly the retched nightmare changed. She was once again in a meadow, with brightly colored flowers everyway she looked. She walked along, and soon reached a cliff that over-looked the bright blue sea. Her tears were now dry, mostly from having no more to spill, but also because the crisp wind had dried them. They had left salty trails down her face, but she ignored them; not caring what happened to her anymore. _I take it you did not like what you saw?_ Boomed a voice in her mind. She jerked around, furiously searching for the loud, powerful voice. She had looked in every direction –twice- and didn't find a source. _Are you through looking yet? It won't do any good, and you're wasting time. _It said impatiently. _

"_Where are you?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her cry echoed over the water. _

_Then suddenly a slight outline of a face appeared in front of her. It surprised her, and she tried attacking it, but her foot propelled through it. She tried to pull her leg down to the ground and try again, but it was stuck in place. Then before she knew what was happening, she was sprawled on the ground, looking quite shocked. _You can't hurt me,_ Mocked the face. The lips didn't move when it spoke, but the voice still thundered in her head. She clasped her hands over her ears, trying to block the awful sound. _

Now now, _said the voice. _It won't do any good; I only speak to you in your mind. _ "What do you want with me?" she screamed. _I wish to talk to you my dear._ It replied, as if it were obvious. _Did you like what you just saw?_ It teased, seemingly unaware of her pain. She screamed and lunged at the face. _How dare he mock her! _She yelled in her head. She of course, hurtled through the face, and flung off the cliff. _

_But instead of falling to her doom as she should have, she was suspended in mid-air. "Let me down!" she roared. _As you wish. _Then the Shang plunged to the sharp rocks and crashing waves below. She instinctively threw her hands over her face, expecting the worst. When she never hit the water, she opened her small brown orbs. She was back on top of the cliff. _Are you ready to listen?_ Rumbled the voice. She nodded dumbly. _I understand your pain; I had to provoke you so that you would not hesitate to do what is needed of you. _"Oh? And what is needed of me?" she countered, still very angry. _

_The voice sighed. _Let me start from the beginning. I am the Chamber of the Ordeal. I am the one who tests the future Knights of the realm. Every so often though, I can foresee events, what happens, who is involved, who can prevent them etc. That is where you come in my dear. The vision you just witnessed, is a terrible event that will come to pass unless you, find and kill the man responsible before he strikes. It is your duty and yours alone. You must tell no one, and receive no help. This task is your own.

"_What makes you think I'll do it?" she said defiantly. The Chamber showed her a piece of her nightmare. Her sister's face as her last breath passed between her full, perfect lips. The pain in her eyes and the sorrow on her face…_

"_I'll do it." she said quietly. _

I knew you would.

_As her dream began to fade, she thought of something. "Wait! How long has it been since you had this vision?" _

Sixteen years.

She woke with a start. She studied the room, and realized she was back in the Palace. She swung out of her bed, and dressed quickly. Then she grabbed her glaive, and ran off to the practice courts to think about her dream…

When she got to the practice courts, she found that they were empty; all but one that is. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw who the other early risers were. _Well, here goes nothing._ She thought as she strode across the many courts. When she reached the one where the three other women were practicing, she stood silently and watched with interest. They were all perfectly in time with one another, doing the most complex pattern dance she had ever seen. They were masters with their glaives, and she knew better than to interrupt. Their faces showed small bits of emotion, and looks of concentration. One had rich chocolate hair cropped just below her earlobes, with long lashed hazel-green eyes; the other two were model Yamanis. Light skin, hazel-brown eyes, light colored hair and silk kimonos. The first woman was wearing a plain cotton shirt, and soft, comfortable, breeches and she showed more emotion than the other two put together. It was very noticeable that they had all been in Tortall for quite a while.

When the women had finished their pattern dance, she decided it was safe to speak. "You're very amazing with those glaives ladies."

They all immediately jumped and spun around; eyes landing on their surprise visitor.

Lady Knight Keladry was the first to speak. "And who might you be?" She said it calmly, if not a little icily, but curiosity was written all over her tan features.

She grinned broadly, and bowed deeply in the Yamani fashion. "I am the Shang Eagle at your service." When she bowed her glaive flashed in the rising sun. The handle was a rich green color, the blade silver and well made.

Kel was fascinated by it. She had never seen a glaive that beautiful. Apparently Yukimi and the Princess were interested as well.

"Are you Yamani?" asked Yuki politely.

"Yes I am milady." she replied respectfully.

"Please, call me Yuki."

"Of course Lady Yuki."

Kel butted in saying, "And call me Kel,"

Shinkokomi had been completely silent during this conversation; she was too busy studying the Shang's face. _I know her somehow…_ she thought to herself. _The only problem is, how and from where_…

The Shang turned to greet the quiet princess. "Good morning your Highness." she said, bowing to her in the Yamani way for greeting royalty.

Shinko was still deep in thought, and didn't hear the young woman. It took nudges from Kel and Yuki to bring her back to the conversation.

She jolted in surprise saying, "Huh? What?" The Eagle smiled and replied, "I was saying what a lovely day it is your Highness."

"Oh yes, that it is." she replied, slightly embarrassed, but not letting it show. "And please, call me Shinko."

The teenager bowed again and said, "As you wish milady." Then she added, "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I must practice before I get rusty." She started to walk away but Shinko called out, "Wait! Why don't you join us?"

The Shang smiled. "Well that is a wonderful offer Lady Shinko, but I think you would all show me up, I haven't practiced in far too long."

"Please," said Kel. "We insist." She too had a feeling that she knew this girl.

Yuki added, "Besides, I'm sure you can teach us a thing or too."

All three women felt as though this girl was important in some way, and as if they had known each other forever, but none could figure out how exactly. The teen finally gave in, and went back to the court and took up the practice stance. Kel, Yuki and Shinko joined her, forming one long line. They started out very slow, with simple curves and steps. Then they added in more complex swings and jabs, and flicks. They were making it up they went along, but they all seemed to know what the others would do. To watch it from a distance was like watching an artist create a masterpiece. They were completely and utterly remarkable.

Soon they were all exhausted, and retired to their rooms for baths and fresh clothing. They agreed to meet tomorrow morning at the same time. All three women wandered through the halls thinking about who the mysterious Shang was. The teen pondered about whether or not they knew who she was. They all soon became muddled and confused, and put their thoughts away for a later time.

When the Shang had finished bathing, she dressed in clean garments, and wandered off to find something to eat.

Soon she was completely lost. "This Palace is just too big!" she muttered in frustration.

"Well perhaps I can help you then," said a male voice from behind her. Without thinking, she immediately swung her leg up and around, landing it square in a man's lower abdomen. She intended to kick him lower, but he was too tall and she was too short.

"Oof! That smarts!" he groaned, clutching his stomach. "I guess you don't want help then?" he smirked.

She gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry Sir! I didn't mean to…It's just that I…well…I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive me." she stuttered quietly.

He grinned. "Relax, no harm done." he replied standing up straight. "Now, what was it you were saying about how big this place is?"

She was shocked. "But...I…you…"

He flashed her a dazzling white smile. "I'm a good faker."

She smiled sheepishly, and studied his face. _He's gorgeous!_ She thought to herself. He had bright emerald eyes that twinkled mischievously. He was quite tall, and well muscled. _He must be a knight._ She thought excitedly.

"I'm Sir Nealan of Queenscove, but my friends call me Neal." he said brightly. Then he bowed mockingly and added, "At you service milady."

He held out an arm. "I'm headed for the mess hall, care to join me?"

"Why that would be lovely Sir Nealan," she said mocking him.

He groaned. "I hate that name. If I was old enough I would change it. Maybe to Ralph, or Karl or…something. Just anything but Nealan. So please just call me Neal."

She giggled lightly. She liked him. He was hilarious. They had been walking through the halls while he was talking, and now they stopped at a large door. "Well milady, the food awaits us." She grinned as he held the door for her. She went in, and as Neal began to follow she heard someone shout, "Hey Meathead! Who's your friend?" She looked around and saw another handsome man waving at the large knight behind her.

"Who's Meathead?" she whispered.

Neal sighed. "That would be me. That handsome fellow over there is my lovely cousin Domitan. He's always called me Meathead…for reasons you don't need to know…Just ignore him." Then he directed her over to the food line, and handed her a tray. Then he piled it full of food. He made sure to avoid the vegetables for himself, but offered her some with a look of disgust.

She laughed. "You really should eat your vegetables," she told him. "They're good for you."

He groaned. "Not you too! My friend Kel tells me to eat them all the time."

"Well Kel is a very smart woman then." she said, turning around. But her way was blocked by the man she had seen from across the room. She looked up into his face, and was immediately lost in his sparkling blue eyes. They were as blue as his cousins were green. He had some of the same features, and when she compared the two, it was obvious they were cousins. He smiled, stuck out a hand and said, "Hi, I'm Dom. Who are you?"

"I'm the Shang Eagle Sir Dom." she replied.

"Oh no, not Sir, that wonderful title belongs solely to my cousin Meathead here." he said, clapping Neal on the shoulder.

"Will you please refrain from using that atrocious nickname? You know I hate it."

"But that's what cousins are for!"

They argued for a while, and then were interrupted by the teen still standing next to them.

"If you two don't mind," she said politely, yet pointedly. "I would like to sit down."

"Oh yes, of course," they replied in unison. Then Dom led her and Neal over to the table he was seated at before. She sat in between Neal and Dom, and began to eat.

When she had taken a huge mouthful of food, Dom took that moment to introduce her to the other occupants of the table. She smiled, and chewed as Dom listed off the many people. There was Merric, Seaver, Owen, Faleron and Raoul, Wolset, Lerant, and the other members of Dom's squad.

"Everyone," Dom said. "This is the Shang Eagle.

When she had swallowed, she said timidly, "Hello."

Everyone beamed at her and murmured similar responses. She felt very welcome; almost as if she was home. She finished eating, and left the mess, thanking Neal and Dom for everything.

When she left, she decided to explore the Palace and its grounds. She walked through the halls got lost twice, but it didn't really matter because she was jus wandering around. But when she wound up in front of Jon's study, she decided to visit him. She knocked lightly, and heard a loud, 'Come in!' echo through the large oak doors. She pushed on the door until it opened, and walked in. Jon looked up when she entered.

"Ah, I was just thinking about you." he said warmly.

"Oh? You're not planning something awful that I will hate are you?" she asked suspiciously.

He grinned. "Well that depends my dear."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Depends on what, Sir?"

"Depends on if you're anything like my champion." he said wickedly.

Just then the door slammed open and in came an angry redhead.

"You can't make me Jon. I won't do it!" she yelled.

"Ah speak of the devil…" Jon smirked. "Right on cue Alanna."

Alanna looked between her friend and the Shang she had met yesterday. "How did you too meet?" she asked confused.

"Well…yesterday when I was looking for the practice courts, I kind of ran into Jonathan and knocked him over. Then we kind of talked and…" she trailed off looked at Jon to finish her sentence.

"And we found out that we have a lot in common." he said with a smile. "Anyway Alanna, about the reason you just broke my door…you don't really have a choice. As your king I can order you to go…"

"And as your champion I can refuse, saying that I think it's a bad I idea and that it's not safe for you…"

"Well my dear, I think I would be able to convince my advisors that a small ball will be perfectly safe…"

The teen stiffened at the mention of a ball. "What ball?"

Jon looked at her sheepishly. "The ball I planned in honor of you…"

Alanna was surprised at that. "In her honor? Why her honor?"

The Eagle glared at Jon. "You wouldn't."

"On the contrary my dear, I just might."

"Please don't."

"Someone tell me what's going on here!" roared Alanna furiously.

Jon looked thoughtfully at the Shang in front of him and sighed. "It's in her honor because she's a visiting noble Alanna."

Alanna replied, "Yes of course." Then she looked around for a place to sit.

When her back was turned, Jon mouthed, 'She'll find out anyway.' The teenager replied by sticking her tongue out at the king.

"Oh very ladylike," he retorted, mistakenly out loud. Alanna turned around and looked at the innocent faces of her friend, and the girl. She raised an eyebrow before plopping down into a cushy armchair. Then Jon said, "Alanna, I would like you to accompany the Shang Eagle into Corus this afternoon and help her find something suitable for the ball." Alanna groaned. She **hated** dress shopping. "And," Jon added with a smirk. "I would like you to pick out a lovely dress as well." She glared daggers at him.

"What makes you think I'll do it?" she asked, growling menacingly.

"Because love, if you don't I'll personally see to it that your closet is cleared of breeches, and replaced with skirts." he said, smiling serenely.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Try me." Jon replied, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Alanna and Jon stared at each other, as if talking telepathically to one another. Finally, after about an hour, Alanna gave in. "Fine." she said. Then she looked at the girl and said, "I'll meet you in the stables in one bell's time."

Then she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Is it always like that?" she asked, after Alanna could no longer be heard tearing down the hallway.

"Only when I'm forcing her to go to a ball." Jon sighed. "Well, if your going dress shopping with the Lioness you had better go get ready. She'll not be happy if you're late."

(((In the Stables)))

Somehow the Shang had found her way down to the stables, tracked down Destiny's tack, located her stall, and got her ready. Then she went to wait outside for Alanna. A moment later she came tearing out of the barn pulling a beautiful black stallion behind her. She was grumbling to herself, and when she spotted the girl she went straight towards her. When she was next to her and her mount, Alanna mounted her horse, and the teen did the same.

"That is a beautiful horse Alanna." she said, trying to cheer up the grumpy Lioness.

"Thank you." she said gruffly. Then she sighed and said, "I want you to know I'm not upset with you. I'm mad at Jon."

The Shang nodded. "I hate dresses too. But sometimes people force me to wear them, and I have to say yes."

Alanna laughed. "Glad to know I have an ally. Lady Knight Keladry hates dresses too, but not nearly as much as I do." Then she added, "Well, I suppose we had better get this over with."

The too women rode off headed for Corus and the dastardly deed of picking out dresses. Alanna led them to the center of Corus, and stopped Darkmoon in front of a quaint little shop.

"This is Lalasa's dress shop," she explained. "Lalasa was Kel's maid when she was a page, and then she earned enough money to buy a shop. She's the best dressmaker in Corus, so we'll see what she has." They dismounted and tied their horses outside the shop, and went in. It was a bit darker in the shop than it was outside and much cooler too. From the back of the shop a woman called, 'Be with you in a minute!' to which Alanna replied, "Don't worry Lalasa, we're in no hurry!" A few moments later a small woman wearing an apron full of measuring tapes and pins came bustling around a rack of fine silk gowns. "Uh oh. You don't look very happy Alanna. Is Jon making you get a dress?"

"Yes." mumbled Alanna.

"Well, I figured he would so I made this for you as soon as I found out. She went behind a counter and pulled out a neatly folded gown. It was light purple, with a deeper purple trim. It had tiny amethysts sewn into the neck line. "It's wonderful, thank you Lalasa. I'll go try it on; although I'm sure the measurements are perfect. But meanwhile I need you to help my friend find something. She's the guest of honor, and she hates dresses too." Then Alanna slipped into the back room to put on the delicate gown.

"Hello there." said Lalasa brightly.

The Shang smiled. "Hi."

Lalasa looked her over. "You're Yamani aren't you?" she asked after a few moments.

The teen nodded shyly.

"I have just the thing for you, but I may have to alter it a bit, you're pretty small…"

She went over to the rack of silk dresses, and reached into the middle of it. She pulled out a soft silk kimono. It was a light blue color, with a soft color of pink as the sash. She held it up in front of the teen and said, "Go back through there and put it on. Then come back out here so I can make changes."

The girl took the kimono and went through the curtain that Alanna had passed through moments before. Alanna was standing in front of a large mirror, looking at her reflection. She looked amazing. The dress matched her eyes perfectly, and accentuated her slim figure.

"Did she find something for you?" she asked the teen. She nodded and held up the kimono.

"I'll give you some privacy," said Alanna, before hurrying through the curtain. The Shang sighed, and stripped down to her breastband and loincloth, then stepped into the cool, silk kimono. It was a bit baggy, but it looked great on her. She went back out into the shop to where Lalasa was looking over Alanna's gown. She nodded her approval, and went over to the teen. She pulled out her pins, and began pulling the fabric around and pinning it where she needed to. She finished in a few minutes, and then told the girl to change and bring her back the kimono.

Then she and Alanna left, promising to come back in a while for their gowns. They went to the Dancing Dove for some lunch, and so that Alanna could say hello to her old friends. Then they went back to Lalasa to get their clothes, and then back up to the palace.

"Jon had better be happy with this…" grumbled Alanna as she took the wrapped gown out of her saddle bag. The Eagle laughed. Then they un-tacked their mounts and hurried up to Jon's study. Alanna burst in through the door, and threw the package on the desk. "Happy?" she asked coldly.

Jon grinned. "Well I do enjoy tormenting my lovely Lioness," He tossed it back to her and added, "It's perfect, now go put it on."

She groaned. "Fine, but you owe me big for this one Jon."

Alanna left to go get ready and the Shang sat in front of the desk.

"Do I have to do this?" she asked quietly.

Jon immediately stopped his work and looked at her.

She continued by saying, "What if, what if they don't remember me…" She was close to tears now. Jon pushed back his chair and went around the desk to comfort her.

"Whether they remember you or not, you can always start over." he told her gently, holding her shoulders while kneeling on the floor.

She tried to force a smile on her face and said, "You're right. I can always start fresh. We can make new memories." Then she said, "Well I have to go get ready now. Bye Jon."

About an hour and a half later, she was standing in her room looking in the mirror. She had put on her new kimono, pulled her hair into a knot on her head, and even put on a little lip rouge. She had bought a necklace from Lalasa, and was wearing that too.

_Well, _she thought _Last chance to not go…_ But then there was a knock at her door. She sighed and went to open it. Standing outside her door was Alanna.

She was grinning as she said, "I had to make sure you weren't planning on skipping without me."

The teen laughed. "Of course not!" she replied.

"Well then, are you ready to go?" Alanna asked.

She nodded and locked her door. Together they walked to the ballroom. When the got to the entrance Alanna said, "Ok, since you're the guest of honor, you enter through the King's staircase. I enter through the Queen's. Tell the herald how you would like to be introduced. You'll be going after everyone else has descended, so you'll have a while to yourself." she explained. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she joked. The Shang nodded and watched Alanna go. Then she went to where Alanna had directed, and told the herald exactly how she wished to be announced. The herald was skeptical at first, but the Shang's request didn't waver. So when all the other guests were seated in the ballroom, the herald announced:

"Presenting the Shang Eagle, Princess Lelani of The Yamani Islands."

The room went deathly silent as the sixteen year old princess walked calmly down the long staircase. Everyone in the room was shocked; everyone except for Jon that is. Lelani walked up to the front of the room and bowed to their Majesties. Then she bowed the Roald and her sister. When she straightened, she saw her sister's face. It was a mixture of happiness, joy, confusion, and hurt. There was an empty seat between her sister and the younger princes and princesses. She went to it and sat gracefully. Shinko leaned over and hissed, "Why didn't you say anything!"

Lelani looked her sister in the eye and said, "I wanted to see if you would remember me on your own." Then she stared forward at the guests who were watching her intently.

Roald leaned over and whispered in Shinko's ear, "Is that really your sister?" All she could do was nod silently. Roald could see that she was upset, and didn't question her further.

He watched as his wife stared at her sister and saw a single tear slide down her soft cheek. He wanted to comfort her, but he really didn't know for sure what was wrong. All he could do was wait until the ball ended, and everyone went home. So instead he glared at his father, for he seemed to have known all about this.

**A/N: Wow…that was long…five whole pages…anyway, did I surprise you? Did you like it? Hate it? Absolutely love it? Let me know! I hope that this extremely long chapter makes up for all the secrecy…oh and sorry about the angsty dream…I was in a bit of a bad mood when I wrote that…also it sounded like a good idea at the time…I hope you all liked it…it took forever! Especially with all the homework I have…**

**Review Answers:**

**wildace keladry2005: I'm glad because I'm really enjoying your reviews! lol, Anyway, hope you like who she turned out to be!**

**Confusedknight: Is five pages enough? I hope so because now my fingers are sore…lol! Anyway, now you know who she is and you can go back to enjoying your vacation! Which by the way is still unfair that you get to go and not me… :( lol poor Jo…drowning in homework…but now you don't have to do any! Lucky! **

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: Thanks, I'm glad you think so! Did you like this chapter? I hope you did…it took me FOREVER to write! Weddings is good…but unfortunately I don't have many ideas for it…do you have any? I loved your new fic! it was hilarious!**

**nativewildmage: Yah, I just wanted to confuse you…lol! Thanks, I hope you liked this one too… **

**limegirl62: Thanks! I love it when people love my stories! lol **

**Cede: Thanks, I'm sorry it was confusing…if you tell me what parts were confusing maybe I can clear it up for you…**

**Kokari: hehe…I'm glad you like it! I hope you still do now…Did I surprise you with who her sister was? **

**lianhuaflower13: I just don't know about you…shakes head first of all, Thayet isn't Yamani, my character is. Second of all, Thayet doesn't have any siblings…my character is Shinko's sis…and third of all, you really need to read all the books…**

**Delibertlee: Yup! You guessed it! I'm glad you like this story! **

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: hehe…now you have LOTS of answers… **

**Yabberli: Close…but no, she's Shinko's sis…Thanks! I'm glad you like it **

**charm: lol I'm glad you like it! I hope you still like it now that you know who the girl is… **

**confusedpink: Yup, exactly how I like it:D **


	4. Breakdowns and New Friends

**A/N: Guess what everyone?! today is a SNOW DAY!!! my first snow day EVER!!! and I decided to spend it inside writing for all my lovelies out there...i honestly can't believe it has been 2 YEARS since I updated this...thats a crazy long time...i never meant for it to be that long seriously...if I have out fans out there still I LOVE YOU! just thought id let you know that...anywho here is the next chapter of The Yamani Shang...enjoy:D **

**Disclaimer: ...i don't own diddly squat... but that cancels each other out which would mean I DO own it!!! yay for me!! haha im only joking!! the amazingly stupendous TP owns this...tho maybe im secretly her daughter and I was just adopted? hey you never know it could happen...lol**

**p.s. this chapter contains a bit...ok a LOT of innuendo...but its all harmless fun I promise!! lol**

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Lelani and Shinko were too busy wallowing in their misery to pay attention to any of their surroundings. Lelani was devastated because even after all these years her own sister hadn't recognized her. And Shinko was crushed because she had missed her baby sister so much, but of course she hadn't recognized her! They were both so young when Lelani had left, and she seemed so different than Shinko remembered. The crown princess was so heartbroken that little Lani would do this to her! Shinko felt tears well up in her eyes, but her Yamani mask kept them at bay long enough for her to excuse herself quickly. She made her apologies, saying she wasn't feeling fell and wished to retire to her rooms.

Lelani watched her go, then decided she had to talk with her. She made the same excuse to their majesties, and ran after her sister.

It took only a moment for the young Shang to catch up with her sister. She found her in a small courtyard, tucked between the ballroom and the Royal Gardens. The enclosing walls stood low, covered with ivy which fanned out onto the stone walkways as well. In the very center of the open-aired cobblestone courtyard, stood a fountain with a statue of the Mother Goddess. Shinko lay on the lip of the fountain, swirling a finger in the cool water.

Lelani walked over and sat down by her sister. Neither one spoke; the only sounds were the chirping crickets and the trickling fountain.

"Why wouldn't you say something?" Shinkokami whispered

Lelani shrugged slightly. "I just-"

"Now I'm sure everyone wonders why I wouldn't introduce them to you." Interrupted Shinko. "They'll wonder why I wouldn't make it publicly known that my sister was coming." She muttered half hysterically. "And worst of all, I wont have an answer."

Shinko stared hard at her baby sister, but Lelani avoided her gaze.

"How was I supposed to recognize you? You left when I was only nine." She added. "And you're so different now; you don't look or act or sound anything like the Lani I remember. How was I supposed to know?"

"I remembered you." Lelani replied quietly. "I recognized you." She stared at her hands for a moment longer then looked deep into her sister's eyes. A single tear rolled down her tanned cheek.

Shinko reached up and brushed away the salty tear with a dainty thumb. And as she did, her Yamani mask faltered, letting slip a few tears of her own. She took the younger princess in her arms and hugged her fiercely. "I've missed you so much Lelani..." Shinko whispered softly. She pulled away and examined her sister's face, carefully noting the deep tan, roughened -yet smooth- skin, and the faintly troubled look in her once carefree eyes.

"You've grown up Lani..."

The Shang nodded her head, silently crying. "Yes...Oh Shinko I've missed you too!" Lelani hugged her sister once again, never wanting to let go.

They sat embracing one another long enough for the ball to have ended, and were soon met with the sounds of chatting nobles returning to their rooms.

"...and did you _see_ the look on her highnesses' face?"

"Of course! As though she didn't know her own sister!"

"How strange...and the girl coming so unannounced..."

"...and of Shang too! A princess consorting with those savages...preposterous!"

"Yes, completely unheard of!"

The gossip faded into nothing as the conservatives passed by the silent courtyard.

Shinko and Lelani had both stiffened at the sound of voices, and were only just beginning to relax when they heard a concerned voice exclaim, "There you are!"

Roald had left the ball soon after his bride and sister-in-law, only to find that Shinko had not returned to their suite. In a slight panic he had begun searching all possible places she might be, when he remembered the courtyard by the ballroom. She had often gone there when she'd first come to Tortall, because it reminded her of home. Rushing to it, he had been only too happy to find her there.

He quickly took in the scene before him, noticing Lelani for the first time. "Oh...Um..." The Crown Prince flushed at having intruded on such a personal moment.

The Yamani girls' eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Roald, darling, I don't believe you've been properly introduced to my little sister."

The Prince, taking the hint, moved forward and replied, "No, I don't believe I have."  
"Love, this is Lelani, Lani my husband."

Roald took Lelani's hand and brushed her fingertips lightly with his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady, I guess we're family now..."

Lelani concealed a giggle behind her mask, and inclined her head respectfully before replying, "Yes, I suppose we are. It's nice to meet you."

Shinko smiled happily at the exchange, glad that they could get along. She took her sister's hand with her right and her lover's hand with her left, drawing them both out of the courtyard and towards the Royal Suite where they could sit comfortably. As the trio left the silence of the enclosed garden, Lelani could help but picture the terrified and immensely pained look that had graced the Prince's eyes in her dream...

* * *

It was much later when Lelani finally left her sister's rooms and returned to her own across the Palace. But the young Shang couldn't sleep; she desperately needed to clear her head. So she changed into practice clothes, and ventured out once again to find the practice courts.

Dressed as she was in light breeches and a cotton shirt, it was a bit chilly when she finally made it outside. But the cold didn't bother the girl; she had endured much colder.

She walked calmly over to the practice dummies, her leather slippered feet padding softly along. Lelani stopped in front of the closest dummy and sighed happily. She missed practicing all day long like she had been so used to back at Shang.

She placed herself squarely in front of her opponent and bowed as if it were real. Closing her eyes, she took a calming breath, inhaling deeply through her delicate nose and blowing slowly out through her soft lips. In keeping her eyes closed, Lelani was increasing more aware of her extremities. She loved that feeling; it was as if she were to breathe her arms and legs might move as well- she was completely one with her body.

Then, skillfully, her left leg extended outward and was swung masterfully in a perfect arc, striking the dummy mid-torso. Next came a beautifully executed right punch, landing tactfully on her opponents shoulder, causing the dummy to turn as if to counter-attack.

Lelani smoothly blocked by swinging her left arm up and kicking out with her right leg; all the while never so much as peeking through her lashes. She felt so much more connected with herself this way, concentrating on the fluidity of her movements, simply sensing her arms and legs and the presence of the sparring dummy.

She continued her sightless assault, never once faltering or stepping out of place. As she continued on, her attacks and defenses became much more elaborate, but yet she still perfectly maintained complete control. Time began to lose all meaning as Lelani struck and defended herself against her foe. Hours blended to minutes, and minutes to hours; she would never be able to say how long she'd been at it, she had no idea. But that didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was her and her opponent.

Lelani was still not ceasing in her barrage of hand-to-hand combat as she struck out with yet another powerful kick. But just as her slippered foot was about to connect with the padded practice dummy, it didn't. Instead, it collided with something that was most certainly not a dummy at all. Immediately her other foot lashed out, her eyes snapping open. She expected her foot to make contact with something quite viciously, but instead her kick was pushed away, immediately followed by a punch aimed at her stomach; which she easily deflected.

_A Shang._ She thought interestedly. _This should be fun..._

They circled each other slowly, calculating the others skill. Lelani was obviously at a disadvantage here, as he'd been watching her for a while. She took in his appearance as well: shaggy blonde hair, blue-green eyes that had a mischievous gleam to them, tall, sturdy, simple attire, overall not too bad. Suddenly he flew at her, attacking with fists and feet in a complicated pattern that fortunately the girl could deflect in her sleep. She grinned behind her mask. She quickly countered his blow with some basic maneuvers, trying to get a better understanding of his abilities. But she was gradually using more advanced moves without realizing it. When she did, however, she knew he was pushing her. So this new Shang wanted to see what she could do? Well she was about to show him. After blocking him, she backed off a bit then lunged at him, combining several advanced attacks into a pattern she had made up herself and to which she knew no counter.

The man was taken aback at first, but quickly recovered, grinning broadly. He threw up a block and while she was occupied with that he snaked his foot around behind her and yanked forward. Lelani fell backward but at the last instant spun and rolled, then flipped back to her feet, flinging a punch as she came up. It clipped his chin, making him to step back in surprise. That allowed her to drive her foot into his gut, knocking him over; but as he fell, he knocked Lelani's feet out from under her causing her to topple over on top of him.

Despite her mask, Lelani laughed out loud. The man joined in only half a second later.

"That was amazing! I haven't fought anyone like that since I left Shang!" she exclaimed, breathing hard. "You are something else I have to say. What's you best position?"

"Horizontal and sweaty."

Lelani blushed profusely while the stranger laughed heartily.

"I uh...um..."

"Are you always this articulate?"

The girl blushed even redder, though she tried hard not to.

The man laughed again. "Relax! I'm just teasing you! I'm Karl, Shang Leopard. And who might you be?" he said conversationally.

"Lelani, Shang Eagle. It's nice to meet you." she replied, still blushing immensely.

"Well it is lovely to meet you my lady. I have heard many wonderful things of you, all of which I have just found to be true, and more so." Karl said dashingly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

It was then that Lelani realized she was still on top of this _very_ handsome man. _Horizontal and sweaty..._ she thought. She immediately blushed again and tried to push herself up, just as he attempted to sit up, which resulted in both of them staying in much the same position they were already in.

The Leopard laughed yet again, and Lelani decided she rather liked his laugh.

_It makes his cute dimples show..._ her mind whispered to her.

Just then Karl picked her up, while standing up himself, and set her gracefully on her feet.

"Well milady," he said smiling. "This has been an absolute lovely time." He kissed her fingertips and added, "I do hope someday you'll allow me to show you my best position..." Grinning broadly, he started to walk back towards the Palace, leaving a stunned and blushing Eagle in his wake.

"Wait!" Lelani called after him.

"Yes my dove?" he flirted.

"Would you like to...I mean if you're not busy..." she trailed off nervously.

"Go riding tomorrow? It would be my pleasure." He flashed her another dashing smile and disappeared into the shadows.

Lelani stood staring at the spot he had occupied for a few moments longer, before realizing how late it must be. She ran back up the hill toward her rooms, and when she got there she changed into her nightgown and promptly fell into bed.

That night, she dreamt only of perfect turquoise eyes and honey gold hair...

* * *

The next morning, Lelani awoke to a knock at her door. She swung her legs off the edge of her warm, cozy bed and stood up, stretching as she walked across the room. She opened the door to find the maid , Melissa, with a washbasin full of steaming water, which was of course well welcomed by the Shang.

Melissa took the water into the privy, while Lelani gathered some clean clothes. While the girl was bathing, the maid tidied up the room, chatting all the while.

"...and well I'm sure you could guess what happened after that..."

Lelani laughed from her bath.

"Oh! did you know there's a Shang man visiting the Palace?"

Lelani stopped her scrubbing. "No, I hadn't heard that." she lied. "Who is he?"

"I believe he's the Shang Leopard...Do you know him?" Melissa asked.

"No, never heard of him...Do you know why he's come?"

"Well there is a rumor that he's come to bed the Queen, but that's just nonsense!" she laughed gaily. "Others say though that he's just passing through. Me though, I think he's here to find a lady friend..." the maid added suggestively.

Lelani, who at that moment had been about to submerge her head, choked on her bath water and began spluttering. Melissa, of course, ran to the privy door and asked if she was alright.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, stop worrying. So, what else do you know about this 'Leopard'?" she asked, feigning nonchalance.

Melissa, understanding now, replied, "Not much mistress, but I heard he is very handsome..."

"Oh yes, very much so..." Lelani mumbled to herself.

"What was that miss?"

"Nothing, Melissa...May I have a towel please?"

* * *

After Lelani was clean and dressed, she realized that she hadn't asked Karl what time they were going riding. She mentally kicked herself and decided she may as well try to find him. She wandered around the Palace, having absolutely no luck, when she heard a familiar voice addressing a page.

"Have you any idea where the Shang Eagle is staying?"

The page replied, "No sir, I'm dreadfully sorry sir. I don't even think I know who that is..."

The man sighed. "Very well, off with you then."

Lelani heard the sound of a few coins being exchanged, and decided to find out who was looking for her. She turned the corner and found herself face to face with the very person she herself had been seeking.

Karl smiled brightly. "Hello my dove, fancy seeing you here."

"I was just out for a stroll...to find you in fact."

"Really? Did you miss me that much? Well don't fret darling, I am here."

Lelani laughed. "My my, you are quite the player aren't you? Actually, I just wanted to know when we were going for our ride."

"Ah so sweet, but such a liar...You know you missed my astounding wit and charming conversation."

"Of course that must be it..." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well if you rather do something other than talk..." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

This of course made Lelani's cheeks turn a very bright shade of red. "Oh yes, a player through and through you are..." she managed to say, though she was still rather flushed.

"I try, my dove, I try." he replied with a flourish. "Well my dear, since we are both here, at the present, shall we ride now?" He grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her away.

"Now? But I haven't even eaten breakfast yet..." she pointed out.

"Then we can bring food with us." he suggested

The Eagle giggled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, but I think I need to get a cloak first. It might be cold."

"Of course my dove, I shall procure nourishment for us, whilst you get yourself ready."

Lelani shook her head at his antics. "Sounds good, I will meet you in the stables." She waved goodbye as she headed back off to her rooms.

* * *

A half a bell later found Karl and Lelani in the stables saddling their mounts. Lelani was finished first, giving her time to examine the other Shang better. He was maybe about six foot two inches, his blonde hair reflected the morning light making it appear all different shades, and his eyes. Oh he had gorgeous eyes, like deep swirling pools of turquoise that you could easily get lost in. Not to mention, his rippling muscles which were showing through his tunic...Lelani's eyes roved over his body, and she didn't notice that he was watching her do so, until he laughed.

She instantly blushed and looked back at his face.

"Now really my dove, if you'd rather stare at me, we may as well do something a bit more fun..."

Lelani turned to fiddle with Destiny's saddle, trying to hide her blush._Well,_ she thought to herself_ he does have a _very_ cute butt..._

Karl laughed again, then turned her around. "I'm only teasing Lelani..." he told her, his bright eyes twinkling with mirth.

She smiled back up at him, her blush nearly gone. "Call my Lani?"

"Whatever you wish my dove!"

She pushed him playfully before leading her mare out of the stables. Karl followed, grinning happily.

* * *

The two rode along for a while, just enjoying the scenery at first. Then Lelani asked Karl how long it had been since he was at Shang. He seemed puzzled for a moment, but replied, "You know, I can't remember...I guess that means it's been too long." He flashed a smile. "When did you leave my dove?"

She smiled sadly. "About three months ago."

"You miss it, don't you?"

"Yes. I miss all the friends I made, and the training...some days, I wish I was back there again." She stared off into space and then grinned up at his concerned face. "Wanna race?" she asked excitedly.

She started off before he could answer and so, laughing, he charged after her.

They raced through the woods, Lelani in the lead, until they came to a clearing with a small pond and the sunlight trickling through the trees. Her mare ran over to the edge of the pond, where Lelani declared herself the winner. She jumped off her horse and Karl followed suit.

"Ah but you cheated, my dove! It doesn't count!"

"I didn't cheat; you're just a sore loser!"

He chuckled. "Oh alright, you win this time. But next time, I'm going to win!"

Lelani examined her nails, looking bored. "I doubt that..." She said innocently.

"Oh is that so? Well I guess I'll just have to prove it then..."

And before she knew what was going on, Karl had tackled her lightly into the cushy grass.

"And there you have it – I win!" He sat across her stomach and raised his hands in the air.

Lelani giggled and replied, "I wouldn't be so sure of that..." And with that she rolled him over and ended up on top of him still laughing. "You see? _I'm_the winner!"

"No, my dove, I'm still the winner..." Karl grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down as he sat up, and he kissed her softly on the lips. Lelani, too shocked to do anything, let him kiss her. And when he pulled away, she just looked at him for a moment.

Karl immediately sat up and said, "I'm sorry Lelani, I'm being too forward. It's wrong of me to take advantage of you." He turned away from her and began to stand up.

"Karl..." she said quietly, grabbing his hand.

He sighed and turned back. As he moved to face her again, she reached up and pulled his head down to meet her lips. The Shang Leopard wrapped his arms around the girl's small form and kissed her back.

This time when they parted, Lelani whispered, "There, now I took advantage of you too..." She smiled up at him from her place in his lap, as he grinned down at her.

"Does this mean you'll let me show you my best position?" he asked slyly.

Instead of blushing, Lelani grinned, "It's a definite possibility Mr. Leopard..."

He laughed at her and then, scooping her up, he stood and gently placed her back on the grass. He went over to his saddle bags and pulled out a basket. She gave him a rather odd look for getting up, and he simply said, "Well you said you were hungry..." She laughed as he sat back down next to her.

They sat for a while eating and laughing before they decided to head back to the Palace. As they neared the edge of the Royal Forest, Karl stopped. Lelani kept moving for a moment before she realized he wasn't beside her anymore.

"Something wrong?" She asked coming back to him. When she was right next to him he leaned over and kissed her again, cupping her face tenderly.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to kiss you again because I might not be able to for a while..."

She laughed. "And why is that silly?"

"Because we've only just met and people might not think it proper. I don't want to ruin your reputation Lani."

She responded by pulling him into another long kiss. "That's what I think about my reputation. And as for people talking, I'm used to it by now!"

He grinned at her. "Well then, my dove, we best be getting you back to the Palace."

She laughed at him and together they rode back to the stables.

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I just HAD to have some fluff for Lani!!! and it just seemed too perfect!! What do you guys think of Karl? Think he'll be good or bad?**** Well I guess you'll just hafta wait and see!!!**** By the way did everyone get his "best position"? lol well if you didnt ask someone else cuz im not explainin that one...i cant remember where i heard that...lol...I hope you all liked this...sorry its not very long...I tried!!!!**

**Anyway, heres your review replies...and so you guys don't hafta go back and read what you wrote, I put the review too...muah! love you all!!**

**Review Replies:**

**wildace keladry2005: I'm glad you loved the last one! You are one of my absolute best reviewers!! seriously...or you were anyway...sorry about not updating I hope you still like this!! **

Wow i'm really surprised. Cool! Love it.

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: You are amazing!! I have no idea how you guessed it! lol anyway thanks for reviewing, sorry about not updating in FOREVER. Hope you liked this!**

I knew it... I just knew it... good chapter... keep it up please... update asap

**nativewildmage: lol I'm glad you liked it!! lol thanks I try...now if only I could be a genius when it comes to updating...lol**

Yeah, I liked it, that was a surprise though. I feel bad for Shinko!! Having her be Shinko's sister was genius! Brilliant!

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: Oh I'm so sorry! lol but in this chap. she's not frightened...is that better? lol I like mel too its amazing...hope you liked it...sorry about not updating!**

thanx i think my fic is funny to . i loved this chapter! y did u have to name the stupid frightened maid after me? sadly, melissa is my real name but its so so boring. i like mel.  
Mel

**delibertlee: Oh no, nothing like that! She was just sad because Lani didn't tell Shinko it was her...lol anyway glad you liked it, hope you liked this one too!!**

I absolutely loved that chapter! Now you've got me curious as to why Shinko is so sad, bad past?

**Yabberli: lol well I'm glad you remembered it at least! sorry about the hiatus...hope you liked this!!**

i like very much. i completely forgot about this story until i got an email telling me it had been updated... it was very good.

**luckylola: lol I have no idea...it just seemed like a good idea cuz we never really heard much about Shinko...i'm glad you liked it though! hope you enjoyed this one too!**

hey! great story. just read all three chapters at once. i've read all of tamora pierces books, all of them, but i only vaguely remembering a mention that shinko's got more siblings... was it that she's a second princess or something like that? well wonderful work anyways. please keep posting.

**Kokari: oops I guess I failed at that one huh? lol hope you liked it!**

I was wondering about that now HURRY AND UPDATE!

**boredperson: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! sorry about the lack of updating...but heres one just for you!! lol**

it is really good can you please update

**KusajishiYachiru: Oh no im definitely not finished!! it may take a while but I'll try not to leave for so long between updates...anyway hope you liked this one!!**

Plz write more!...that is if ur not finished...i think that it could be longer...

**BwFuA: heh heh you caught me...not very likely indeed lol but I finally did update so here you go! hope you liked it!!**

I love it. I'd say update soon... but that's not very likely.

**SwiftShadow: Yes! then I was doing my job! lol I wanted everyone to be confused lol im glad you like it!! hope you still like it lol**

Great story/plot line! Until you had Kel in the plotline a little earlier, I thought she was the Shang Eagle. Please post the next installment soon!

**book-manga-freak: aww im glad you loved it!! I hope you liked this one too!!!**

i loved it!! awesome story! update soon!

**Shang Warrior Phoenix: I'm glad you liked them!! heres some more for you lol hope you like it!!**

oh i really really like those alst two chapters! ican't wait till you write more!

**jade trickster: lol glad you liked it!! especially the suspense lol most people hate the suspense! I didn't like it when they were fighting either lol so they made up just for you!! hope you liked this chap.!!!**

that was great!! lotsa good suspense there which was nice, but it was driving me crazy for a while until i figured out who she was...please, can shinko n lelani apologize, etc? it makes me sad that they're fighting...

and your other one:

Update soon plz plz plz plz...im dying to see how this works out...

**wild MAGIC user: lol im glad you liked it!! heres your update lol hope you enjoy this one!!**

well...i LOVED it! hope you update soon, or else...something

**The knights who until recently said Ni: omg your name is amazing!! lol yea sorry about that I was tryin to be all inconspicuous but you caught me! hope you like this one!**

* * *

**Thanks so much everyone!!! Love you all!! MUAH!!!**


End file.
